Talk:Singed/@comment-24036535-20140420223527/@comment-5955640-20140421000620
More mana more health? Those are all the general items for Singed. Rod of Ages is situational but for most it's core. I consider it almost certainly situational because it's a pretty hard utility item until you can rack up the dough for Rod Of Ages and you still have to sit on that item for several minutes for it to start paying you pack. Rylai's Crystal Scepter. It's great on Singed and espescially if you are running into a lot of trouble with opponents who like to chase you around and do it quite well. Liandries is pretty core. It's always built and Rylai's and Liandries are perfect together. The only weakness out of those two items is that. They don't exploit the passive. And they don't have anything to maintain your mana. Once you get into mid game you want to be at a point to where you can go whole minutes with poision trail on. If you have just Rod of Ages on you you'll run out of mana in a sustained encounter. Rod after ten minutes when it reaches full power will hold you but only just. Is Tear better though? Not really. But like with Liandries and Rylai. Tear and Rod synergize extremely well. Tear is a bit easier to get in early game. Starting with the mana crystal you can get it on your first back as opposed to Catalyst which is a bit harder to obtain. There is literally a hundred gold difference between the two items. Both can build from a blasting wand. Tear also builds faster when you get it early. Ten minutes have to be put aside for Rod Of Ages on it's own. Tear builds as long as you are using mana and it's current charges will be there when it turns to Archangels. You are also getting more mana throughout the laning phase. A 70 mana difference on both the items with Seraph's having more. Ten more ability power from a Seraph's all on it's own not including your personal mana amoutnt which be an average increase of 53 ability power. The only thing it has over it is health which Seraph's only grants around 615 when interacting with Singe's passive as opposed to ROA which grants you 650 health and interacting with the passive you get 598 health which is actually less than Seraph's although that's sort of obvious. The health of ROA combined with mana that turns into health gets you more all time health. BUT. You get more ability power and more mana from Seraph's while Rod of Ages grants you a bit less but gives you more health. But we haven't even touched on the subject of just buying both those items. If you were able to get both those items. You would get 778 bonus health, 3112 mana, around a 170 ability power. And those are just two items! You have four slots left. Those could be completely situational as you have your basic offensive stats set. Only Liandries would make for a thoughtful damage addition. Everything else would be defense and utility. With that in mind you are certain advised to take it upon yourself to figure out what the best choice is for building. If you desire. You can look up what a more professional player does when building as Singed.